thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asleep (LTF)
"Asleep" is the second episode of season 2 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, and the eight episode of the series overall. It will air October 6th, 2017. Summary Evan’s group heads back to the college looking for supplies to find a group of people already set up. The military continues their quest to Lewis-McChord and travail through major and minor complications. Plot Synopsis While driving, Mark hisses that the car is low in gas. Brianna suggests pulling over and finding someplace to go for gas before heading out again. Fisher does that and asks her if she knows of any local gas stations. Evan states nonchalantly that “there are thousands of them in the area if you know where to look.” Samantha asks if they could just stop for a moment and think things over, but Evan says that they need to catch up to the military. Mark, in defeat, says that they can’t without a working car, for where they need to go is at least 12 hours away. Evan asks how he knows where to go, and Mark tells him that it’s obvious. The closest operational military base is Joint Base Lewis-McChord. When the military get there, they won’t be moving away anytime soon. Impatient, Samantha tells them to just get gas then, and Mark tells her that it isn’t that simple. Samantha, enraged, yells at him that nothing is simple anymore. This attracts the attention of a nearby walker. Mark takes care of it with a swift stab to the head, and when he returns, Brianna suggests heading to the college, that they could stay there until they get enough gas and supplies to head back out. Samantha says she’d rather go after the military, but Mark says that it’s the best idea yet. Brianna tells Samantha that it would be easier to get there once they're prepared than to face a twelve hour walk that could end in disaster. Samantha gives this a thought and then gives in, telling them that as soon as they’re ready they need to head out. The four grab what little supplies they had with them in the car and soon set out towards the college. Elsewhere, Autumn panics, screaming as she backs into the side of the truck. Adele, meanwhile, holds Gavin close to her as a zombified Olivia continues feasting on Amanda, who is still very alive, now having stopped kicking and screaming, subject to the irreversible injuries. Olivia looks up, turning to a nearby man and jumps on him. He pushes her off of him, her landing on another person. Both are sent to the ground, and Olivia begins tearing into her. Another person, a man, approaches Olivia, knocking her off of the woman and proceeding to attempt to hold her down as she snaps at him. He quickly yells out that she’s turned, and Lee climbs up onto the vehicle, grabbing Olivia from him and proceeding to shoot her in the back of the head. Everybody screams at the explosion of blood that proceeds, and wordlessly, Lee pulls the limp Olivia to the side and throws her over. She lands with a thud, blood splattering the ground around her head and slowly pooling. The man stares at Lee in shock before looking down at the woman when he hears a groan. He falls to her side, begging for her to stay alive, mentioning the name Katalina. Lee approaches Amanda, who is on her side and writhing in pain. Without another thought, he shoots her in the back of the head as well. Lee moves to Katalina, raising the gun, but the man begs for himself to do it, for she is his girlfriend. Lee takes one patronizing look at him before handing him the gun. The man drops to Katalina’s side and whispers a few comforting words to her, the gun raised to her head, and then shoots her. Dazed, the man drops to his knees next to Autumn as Lee clears out the bodies of Amanda and Katalina with the help of a few soldiers. Still recovering herself, Autumn turns to him and tells him she’s sorry. The man doesn’t seem to listen, but soon he turns to her with a sigh and tells her that it’s a sacrifice they all have to make sometime if they want to survive. Autumn tells him it’s a sacrifice none of them should have to make. Autumn turns back to Adele to find her attempting to comfort Gavin, who is bawling into his mother’s shoulder. With a sad sigh, she turns to the man again and tells him that once they get to the base everything will be alright. The man says that he hopes that it's so, but tells her honestly that he doesn't think it will go that way. Elsewhere, the car holding Mark, Evan, Brianna, and Samantha pulls up to the parking lot around the college, where they find it haphazardly barricaded by the cars already parked in there, clearly having been moved by something. Brianna jumps out of the car before it even stops, stating bluntly that it wasn’t like this when they had left. Mark follows, approaching the small wall of cars with enough of a gap in between each that walkers could easily get in. He tells her, as Evan and Samantha get out as well, that they need to wait there while he goes in to investigate. Brianna tells him that he can’t go alone, but he tells her that it isn’t up for argument. He hurries to the front entrance and steps inside, his gun raised and ready to fire at any sign of danger. After a brisk look around, he heads back out and tells the others that it’s safe to come in. After filing in, Mark asks Brianna if there is any place safe she knows to stay. Brianna suggests Student Housing, for while it isn't the safest place yet, they could board it up temporarily. When following Brianna, Samantha asks Mark worriedly if they'll be staying there for any more than a few days, and Mark assures her that they won't be. Meanwhile, Evan walks beside Brianna, his head hung low. With a sigh, she tells him they can talk any time they want. Evan assures her that he's fine, but Brianna snaps at him that his posture and expression shows otherwise. Giving her an acknowledging look, he agrees to talk to her but only after they've settled down at the housing. This encourages her to pick up her pace. There, they immediately notice the boarded doors here and there. Mark tells them that they won't worry about it until later, so they continue on until they come across two connected rooms that they split up between. The men and women thoughtlessly separate into their own rooms, but Brianna stops Mark at the last moment and asks if she could have a talk with Evan alone. Mark doesn't seem to mind, so as he walks into the room, Brianna pulls out Evan. She expressed to him his worry about how depressed he seems, and he quickly brings up that given the circumstances, who wouldn't be? Brianna takes this into consideration, but she still seems convinced that something’s up. After minutes of badgering him, he finally gives in. He tells the story of the funeral, and about how afterwards he never trusted his father again. He doesn't specify why. He continues saying that he hasn't seen his father for the past five years, and that the last thing they did was have a major argument. He tells her that he feels like he let down his father and now he's paying for it. Brianna tells him that the walkers do not exist to punish him, but Evan tells her that it isn't the walkers in itself, but the fact that he may never see his father again. Brianna smiles at him, taking his hands and reassuring him that at some point he will see his father, they all will see their loved ones no matter what. As she walks back to her room, it's obvious what she meant by it; they will all die at some point and see their loved ones then. Evan gives her another look before walking back into his own, greeting Mark with a sidelong glance before taking a look outside at the walkers prowling on the streets. Mark mentions that it is getting dark, so they should get some sleep. Evan acknowledges, getting in bed and staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Autumn sits next to Adele, who comforts Gavin as he slowly falls asleep. The two engage in small talk when gunshots suddenly begin going off near the front of the convoy. Autumn tries to get to her feet, but the gunshot wound prevents her and she collapses back down. Next to her, Owen gets up and tells them that all he sees are a few walkers. The convoy comes to a stop, and up front Lee and other soldiers are shooting at the walkers. The group is cleared and Lee takes a seat, when more walkers burst out of the trees, considerably more than before. Lee, clearly unfazed by this, proceeds to hop out of the vehicle and approach them, gun in hand, as he takes out each walker one-by-one, the rest of the military watching closeby. This seems not to be a good plan, as this only clears half of them before they reach him. Lee hops back onto the vehicle, ordering the military to begin firing. After a short while, the walkers are cleared. After this, Dr. Baker approaches, telling Lee that they should stop and rest. Lee asks him why, and he mentions that although they have had to take every back road and alley they came across as to avoid the jams in the street, they are still making efficient time. Baker tells him that their destination won’t change, and that if they keep guards up, they will survive through the night. Lee continues the argument, saying that the civilians could easily sleep through the drive, but Baker tells him that a good sleep has to be under the right conditions, and a few roaring motors isn’t one of them. Lee considers this and then decides to stop for the night. Later, in the back of the convoy, Autumn, Adele, and Gavin settle for the night. Autumn keeps noting the pain in her side, and when she apologizes for complaining so much, Adele tells her that it’s fine; she had recently been shot, after all. This causes Autumn to ask who even shot her, and Adele reluctantly tells her that it was her father. This surprises Autumn, but Adele assures her that it was an accident, and that he was going to get medicine for her last she heard. Autumn then asks where he is. Adele frowns and says that he was left behind, along with everybody else they were traveling with before finding the Safe-Zone. Autumn then asks what happened to the Safe-Zone, not having been awake for any of it. Adele tells her, and Autumn only nods; she doesn’t know how to respond. A moment of silence ensues before Autumn interrupts, listing all the people they left behind, starting with Douglas and Samantha, and then Evan, Jackson, Landon, and King. She then begins crying and Adele comforts her. After a short release of emotions between the two, Gavin completely out of it as he sleeps soundly next to Adele, the two settle down to get some sleep. In the middle of the night at the college housing, Evan is woken by the sounds of footsteps and muttering. He gets out of bed and gets dressed before leaving Mark behind in the room. With a weak flashlight in hand, he walks down the hallway, having no weapon to defend himself if there is in fact a walker about to present itself. He continues down the hall and into the cafeteria where he finds a large group of people helping themselves to some food. They notice the light from the flashlight and all look up at him, and Evan, surprised, drops the flashlight with a clatter. A man gets up and Evan immediately starts down the hallway and back into the room, where he wakes Mark with a big shake and gets him out of bed. Mark seems confused at first, but it’s all cleared when the man appears around the corner, his hands raised. He tells them that he means no harm, but Mark quickly reaches for the gun he left on the nearby nightstand. Two more faces appear behind the man, an older teenager and a little girl, followed by a voice whispering fiercely for someone called Emma. The little girl turns and hurries away. Soon, another person appears, a woman who is carrying the young girl. She asks the first man who Mark and Evan are, but the man seemingly ignores her. Instead, with his hands raised in the air, repeats that they are of no harm. Mark quickly asks if they’ve got any weapons, and the man reaches into his pocket, pulling out a blood-covered pocket knife, and holds it out handle-first. Mark takes it and then turns to the other people, asking them as well. They both shake their heads, and Mark slowly lowers his handgun, asking if they can be trusted. The first man says so, introducing himself as Troy Hunt, and then the other man as his brother, Liam. Mark introduces himself, followed by Evan, who eyes the people suspiciously. Mark, however, seems to have no hostility towards them anymore. The woman curtly introduces herself as Carmen Callahan, and the girl as her child, Emma. Troy points out that the two of them are engaged. Evan asks what they’re doing here, and Troy tells them that their neighborhood got overrun and that they had to get into the city. Liam points out that it no longer seems so safe. Troy leads them into the cafeteria, claiming that they have more people with them, where they find three other people, two women and a man. One of the women, older-looking, introduces herself as Beth, and the other, likely just out of college, as Robin. The man says he’s Jayden. Mark says that they can spend the the night in the student housing, and Evan, still suspicious, says that any wrong moves and they’ll be kicked out. The group acknowledges and they all go their separate ways. In his room, Evan waits until Mark is fast asleep before going through his bags to grab a knife. Sure that Mark isn’t looking at him steal from him, he slips it under his pillow, and eyes the door as if a walkers will charge through. The next morning, food rations are handed out to the civilians on the convoy, and people begin complaining that it isn’t enough. One man complains to Chapman that the soldiers are eating more than the civilians, and Chapman hisses at him that if he wants more he has to work for it. Wyatt, nearby, shoos Chapman away and tells the angry man that he will, indeed, have to work for more food as there isn’t enough rations to last them more than a day. The man protests, saying that injured men, women and children aren’t getting as much food as the soldiers. Lee tells him calmly that once they reach the base they will all get more food. The man glares at him and storms off. The convoy then rolls off, causing Autumn to wake with a jolt. She finds the wound hurting more than ever and Adele suggests trying to get Baker to check it out, but Autumn says that they won’t stop the convoy just for her. Owen overhears the conversation and tells her that if she just holds out long enough to get to the base, she will be alright. Later, the first vehicle reaches a chain linked fence with a sign reading “Joint Base Lewis-McCord” and just below that, spray-painted on, reads “No non-military personnel beyond this point.” Lee gives this an unsettled look and says that it has to be a mistake, and near the back with Autumn and Adele, people begin murmuring, wondering what the wait is for. Two soldiers wait on the other side of the gates, telling Lee that they will have to lose the civilians before entering. Lee angrily tells them to let them in, for he is a higher rank than them. The soldiers stand their ground, repeating that civilians are not allowed in at the moment. Other Cast *Amanda Wilson *Olivia Wilson *Daniel *Katalina *Beth *Jayden *Robin *Morrow *Ross Deaths *Olivia Wilson (Zombified) *Katalina *Amanda Wilson Trivia TBA